No Matter What Time
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Ethan has a nightmare, his pack is there to cheer him up. Includes Ethan, Aiden, Scott, Isaac and Melissa. Please review and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Warning: a few swears I think or maybe it's just the one but either way you're forewarned**

Aiden hadn't gotten a full night of sleep since he was ten. It wasn't that he had insomnia or was a light sleeper and woke up at every little noise. It was nightmares that kept him from a peaceful sleep, but not his own nightmares, he never had them. Ethan did. And Aiden was always there to wake his little brother from his mind's torture.

It was silent in Scott's house. Scott and Isaac were each asleep in their own rooms and Melissa was working at the ER. The silence was broken by a whimper from one of the two dark figures asleep on the pull-out couch in the living room. Ethan and Aiden were accepted into the McCall pack after the black-out party at Derek's loft.

Scott didn't even have to verbally confirm that they were officially in. It was clear in the way Scott and Isaac jumped to defend the twins from the masked figures. The twins couldn't seem to catch a break, they were evicted from the penthouse the following morning. Apparently Deucalion had the last word and got them back for deserting him by paying the land lord a great deal of money to evict the ex-alphas.

Melissa found out and insisted that they move in with her, Scott and Isaac. They tried to argue saying they didn't want to impose on them and such but she wouldn't hear of it. She told them that there was plenty of room and that was that.

Eventually they just gave in and packed their few belongings into Melissa's car and followed her back to the house. They were sleeping on the pull-out bed in the living room for a few days until Scott could clear out his dad's old study that had become somewhat of a storage room.

In the darkened living room Ethan rolled onto his back, chest heaving as if he were running. Another whimper escaped the beta and his head rolled to the side, a low whine slipping through his lips. His bare chest glistened with sweat and his whole body began to shake.

"No! Please..." The teen mumbled frantically in his sleep, tossing and turning, trying to escape the tortuous images his mind conjured. His next whimper made his twin roll over towards him and open his eyes. It took a moment for Aiden to remember where he was, then Ethan's pleading reached his ears. He quickly sat up and slid over next to his baby brother and shook his shoulder.

"Hey! Ethan wake up! Come on man it's just a dream," Aiden muttered, loud enough to wake his brother, but soft enough not to disturb the two wolves upstairs, he hoped anyway.

Ethan jolted up, fangs bared and eyes ice blue. He growled at his brother and frantically slid backwards to get away, falling off the edge of the bed and landing with a hard thud on the floor.

"So much for not waking the others," Aiden thought to himself, crawling over to his brother's side of the bed and looking down at him on the floor. Ethan was on his back, eyes darting around the room in confusion, not recognizing Scott's living room in the dark from down on the floor.

"Ethan?" Aiden asked hesitatingly, hoping his brother would recognize him this time and not lunge at him. That happened sometimes, Ethan woke up and attacked Aiden not realizing it was his brother until he snapped him out of it. Luckily tonight didn't seem to be one of those nights.

"Aiden?" Ethan responding shakily, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at his older brother, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"You okay now?" Aiden asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ethan responded with a sigh and shifted back, his eyes returning to their normal chocolate brown and fangs retracting. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, trying to calm his racing heart and remember what happened. He groaned at the realization that he had another nightmare, he got them every night and he'd given up hoping that they would go away. He let himself fall back with a sigh and threw and arm over his eyes.

"Sleeping down there are you?" Aiden teased, trying to make his brother smile, "I'm not that much of a bed-hog."

"Yeah you are," Ethan dead panned, still not moving, but he chuckled softly.

"Everything alright down here?" A voice came from by the stairs. A lamp clicked on to reveal Scott at the bottom of the stairs and Isaac two steps above him. Ethan sat up and looked at the two while Aiden just turned his head over his right shoulder to take in the other wolves of their pack. They looked concerned.

"Yeah Aiden just pushed me out of bed," Ethan said smoothly, standing and jumping over his brother to steal Aiden's side of the bed seeing as his brother still occupied his side. Aiden rolled his eyes and turned to smack Ethan with a pillow.

"Then why was the growling before the thump hmm?" Isaac asked, obviously not convinced with Ethan's story. Ethan blushed slightly and fell back on the bed, pulling the pillow Aiden had smacked him with over his face. Scott looked from the pillow to Aiden and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nightmare," Aiden mouthed to the two wolves standing, but out loud he said, "Yeah I'm a bed-hog, sorry we woke you guys." That earned him a snort of amusement from the pillow that Ethan was hiding under.

"Don't worry about it. I was waiting up for Mom anyway. With all the attacks I worry about her till she's home." Scott responded.

"Yeah and I had to go to the bathroom so I was already awake," Isacc lied, rather unconvincingly by the way Aiden and Scott rolled their eyes. Ethan sighed and sat up, causing the pillow to fall into his lap.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better guys but I'm a human lie-detector remember?" He mumbled glancing at all three wolves then quickly glancing down at the pillow playing with the edge of it nervously. The silence stretched out awkwardly, no one wanted to try and make him talk about his nightmare, so finally Isaac took action and asked, "Well we are all up anyway so we should stay up with Scott and wait for Melissa, who wants to watch a movie?"

The other three nodded and Isaac went to search the movie drawer below the T.V. Ethan scooted over towards his brother to make room for the other two.

"Fast and Furious 6?" Isaac called over his shoulder raising the DVD up to show the others.

"Sounds good to me!" Ethan said smiling, he loved that movie.

"Of course you're good with it," Aiden teased playfully, "You think Brian is absolutely dreamy," he said in a mock-girly high-pitched voice.

"He's hot, get it right," Ethan shot back with a grin and pushed his brother off the bed laughing.

Isaac laughed too and hit play before turning and with a running start flopped down on the bed next to Ethan. Scott chuckled at his beta' actions and turned out the light before joining them, laying on the other side of Isaac. Aiden picked himself up off the floor and launched himself at his younger brother.

Ethan saw him coming and tried to roll away only to come into contact with Isaac's chest. Aiden threw and arm around his neck and pulled him back against his chest, holding him in place with one hand and tickling his brother's side with the other hand.

Scott and Isaac laughed at the twins' antics. "Can't breathe!" Ethan choked out between laughs and Aiden let him go. He felt much better, the nightmare all but forgotten. They all settled down as the opening scene began.

"Hey what time is it anyway?" Ethan asked a few minutes later, turning towards his brother who was closer to his phone. Aiden rolled over and grabbed his brother's cell and clicked the lock button. "2:15" He reported, putting the phone back down and getting comfortable again.

"Shit we didn't get in till eleven. I'm sorry guys," Ethan muttered guiltily, ducking his head. Aiden rolled his eyes and slid closer to his brother slinging an arm around his shoulders and shushing him.

"Hey none of that," Scott said from the other side of Isaac, "No apologizing, we're pack, you need us, we're here."

"Yeah," Isaac added, "We got your back no matter what time it is." Ethan smiled at his packs' support and turned his attention back to the T.V. Melissa came in two hours later to the final scene of the movie and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

The four werewolves were curled up together, fast asleep. Aiden's arm was still around Ethan. Ethan was using his older brother's shoulder as a pillow. Isaac's head was resting on Ethan's thigh and he was laying horizontally, legs hanging off the side of the bed by the side table. Scott was back-to-back with Isaac, curled up in a ball, his hair brushed against Ethan's side.

Melissa quietly crept as close as she dared to without waking one or all of the supernatural teens. She snapped a picture on her phone and typed out a quick message saying 'puppy pile' and sent it to Stiles. She smiled and quietly slipped past the wolves, heading up the stairs to go to sleep.

**Let me know what you think :) I'm not sure if I want to leave it as a one-shot or add more to it so I guess I'll let you decide, please review and let me know what you think :) I'm also debating on having a part with Danny questioning why Ethan never spends the night after having sex, and it leading to Ethan opening up to him about his past. Let me know if you'd like to see that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm glad people liked it so much! As requested here's the next chapter :)**

**An: Danny knows about everything supernatural. Stiles hasn't started doing anything bad yet, not sure if I will work that in or not, it will be minor if so though because this is an Ethan-centric fic :)**

"Wow thanks guys. I'm feeling the love... HELLOOOO are any of you listening?! No?" Stile huffed angrily at the four werewolves that seemed to be ignoring him. The pack had decided to sit outside for lunch since it was pushing 72 degrees.

Scott and Isaac were laying down on their stomachs on each side of the twins who were leaning up against the tree they were all under. Ethan was just about asleep on Aiden's shoulder, he had tried holding a conversation with Stiles, but he didn't have the energy to keep up with the hyper-active teen's constant babble. Aiden was staring at his phone anticipating a text back from Lydia who was playing hooky by going to the mall with her mom.

Scott was spacing out with his chin resting on his folded arms. Isaacs face was buried in the crook of his elbow and his slow even breathes indicated he was probably asleep too. Just then Danny and Allison walked up and took in the sight of the four tired wolves.

"Rough night?" Danny asked with a chuckle, gazing at his sleeping boyfriend and thinking how innocent he looked asleep. Aiden rolled his eyes and elbowed his twin in the ribs. Ethan promptly woke up and tumbled sideways at the sudden movement. He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at his brother who smiled at him innocently.

Danny walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend. Ethan smiled at him and tilted his head up to kiss Danny and Danny leaned down to meet him. Ethan then quickly made himself comfortable with his head in Danny's lap.

"You could say that," Scott said, answering Danny's question. "We were at Derek's listening to him and Peter tell us everything they know about Kitsunes. I mean I don't think Kira is bad or anything but there are a bunch of different kinds and if the Oni are looking for one we need to be ready since one must be around. They finally let us go at like 11. We are meeting at his loft later to spar and stuff if you guys wanna come."

Allison and Danny both nodded, they usually sparred with Stiles and Lydia so they would be able to defend themselves. Granted their werewolf boyfriends would never let anything happen to them, but none of the humans liked being totally vulnerable. Allison had started tracing patterns on Isaac's back, waking the other beta and he shifted his head, copying Scott's pose, with his chin on his arms.

"So cross country then sparring when we are practically zombies as it is? Derek and Peter are not gonna be happy." He muttered cynically.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "How are you all so tired? 11 isn't that late plus you guys were all curled up puppy-pile stile. Looked comfy, can I join next time?" He laughed as all four wolves looked at him surprised, Allison and Danny joined in his laughter, having gotten the picture this morning when Stiles forwarded it to them.

Danny took pity on the wolves and pulled out his cell, showing the picture first to Ethan who groaned and blushed slightly. He then showed the other three who all turned slightly pink.

"Thanks Mom," Scott muttered, knowing they would never live this down.

"Awe come on it's cute! And isn't that normal in packs? When I first found out about werewolves I did all this research and it said that werewolf packs share a lot of characteristics with regular wolves. Wolves in a pack are always brushing up against each other and nuzzling each other, reassuring each other that everyone's okay." Allison said.

"Don't look at me I still don't know much about the whole pack thing, Derek never did a good job at explaining these things," Isaac responded to his girlfriend, playing with a blade of grass in front of him.

"She's actually right," the answer came from Ethan, "Our first pack was like that everyone was really affectionate. And that's nothing compared to a real puppy pile, when we were little there were seven of us all about the same age and I swear every time I turned around I would get tackled and them bam instant puppy pile with everyone jumping in." Aiden nodded in agreement with his brother.

"How many packs have you guys been in?" Stiles asked curiously. Ethan tensed up instantly, Danny looked down at his boyfriend concerned and started running his hand through Ethan's hair soothingly. Aiden's eyes didn't leave Ethan's face, he shifted his leg to brush his little brother's the contact making him relax slightly.

"Was it something I said?" Stiles asked nervously, picking up on the tension that suddenly settled over the pack. Aiden sighed.

"Let's just say some packs are better then others and we like this one the best since the one we were born into," he said, looking at the human sternly in a warning to drop the subject.

"So anyone watch the Patriots game last night? Who won?" Isaac asked in an abrupt change of topic. Danny picked up on the change and answered, "They beat the Broncos 24-7."

In near-perfect timing, the warning bell signaling that lunch was over rang. Aiden was on his feet helping his brother up in a second, not letting his forearm go until Ethan looked him in the eye and nodded that he was alright. Ethan helped Danny up and the two walked off to Chemistry.

Allison and Stiles headed for the gym and Aiden fell into step with Scott and Isaac, the trio making their way to English. As luck would have it their English teacher was absent and didn't leave any work behind to the three wolves sat together in the back and talked.

"I don't wanna pry, but do you know what Ethan's nightmares are about? With both of your reactions I'd guess they happen fairly often." Scott asked, looking concerned for his absent beta. Isaac looked just as concerned. Aiden sighed.

"I can't tell you everything, some things are strictly Ethan's business and if he decides to tell you that's up to him. When we were five a rival alpha showed up and challenged our dad. Dad was never one for a fight but this guy would not be swayed. So they fought, the battle raged on for hours. Ethan and I were supposed to be home with the pack nanny like the rest of the pups. But we heard our dad howling and we snuck out the window when the nanny wasn't paying attention." Aiden's eyes were glazed over as his mind replayed what he was telling the other two.

"We got there just in time to see the other Alpha tear our dad's throat out. Ethan ran to our moms side as she kneeled next to our father's body, howling, it was the scariest thing I had ever heard, I swear the ground shook with her pain and anger. Then she launched herself at the new Alpha and everything dissolved into chaos as the adults of our pack fought the other guy's pack. I couldn't find Ethan, then I heard him scream and I ran toward the sound. The new Alpha's mate had him pinned to the ground and was slowly scratching down his chest."

Scott and Isaac looked at each other then glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them as Aiden growled lowly, caught up in the memory of the she-wolf hurting his baby brother.

"I ran at her, she wasn't expecting me so I knocked her off balance and slashed at her eyes. I grabbed Ethan and we ran. We ended up hiding in a tree in the middle of the woods for two days. When we thought it was safe we made our way back to our pack house. There was blood everywhere. They were all dead. After the fight in the woods the other pack went to the house and killed the nanny and all our playmates. We gathered some stuff from our room like clothes and a few things Ethan wanted to take like pictures of our parents. I emptied the money from my dad's safe and we left. We convinced a woman to buy us bus tickets and we never looked back."

Isaac and Scott sat there in shock, neither knowing what to say in response to hearing the tragic end of the twins' pack. Aiden shook his head to snap himself out of his reverie and glanced at the other two.

"We eventually found another pack that took us in, but things only got worse from there." His tone had a note of finality to it, signaling to the other two that they wouldn't be hearing anymore from him, not right now.

"So he's always had nightmares since then?" Isaac asked, sympathizing with the other beta, he knew exactly what it was like having a traumatic past. Aiden nodded.

"Sometimes I think the only reason I've never had them is so I'd be able to take care of him ya know? I mean he's the only family I have and I've been looking out for him forever. I'm always so focused on making sure he's okay that my mind never really has time to dwell on the shit we've been through. He's my anchor," Aiden said softly, talking more to himself then the others by the end.

Aiden's phone vibrated on his desk and Ethan's name popped up on the screen. Aiden unlocked it and read the text. **_R u okay? I felt it._** Aiden smiled at his brother's concern. They had always had this bond and could sense each other's emotions. He quickly typed out a reply. **_yea I'm good. We need 2 talk later._**

Ethan wasn't paying attention to the teacher drone on about ionic bonds. He had felt his brother get upset about something and made sure to check in. He felt better when Aiden answered so quickly but his mood quickly dropped reading the text. He had a frown on his face as he answered. **_Uh k... Am I in trouble? O.o_**

"Everything okay babe?" Danny whispered, putting his hand on Ethan's thigh. Ethan looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, "Yeah I think so. Just something Aiden said that's got me thinking." Danny nodded in understanding and laced his fingers together with his boyfriend's before turning back to the teacher.

Glancing down at his phone Ethan felt his blood run cold. **_told Scott and Isaac abt old pack._** Ethan's emotions flashed so quickly it was enough to make his head hurt. There was shock, confusion, anger and most prominently, pain. Why would Aiden do this to him? Before he could respond his phone went of again. **_Relax I only told them abt dad. Not the other stuff, okay?_**

Ethan relaxed a little at that. He could handle them knowing about their parents that was something he had accepted a long time ago and could deal with. It was what happened in his next pack that he could never tell anyone. He panicked at the thought.

"Ethan?" Danny asked concerned, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. Ethan glanced down and realized he had been squeezing Danny's hand. Hard.

"Sorry." Was all he said, right then the bell rang. He pulled his hand free of Danny's and was out the door in a second, forgetting his chem textbook on the table. Danny stared after him in surprise, deciding to give him some space and check on him later he grabbed the book and headed for his next class.

Ethan was in such a daze as he hurried towards the exit that he didn't even realize Aiden was in front of him until he was on top of him. Literally. He ran full force into his brother and they both toppled over.

"Ethan it's me it's okay," Aiden said soothingly, hating the fearful look in his brothers eyes. Ethan quickly got off of him and helped him up. Aiden grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to calm him down, "Hey you're alright. I'm sorry I freaked you out I shoulda been more specific." Ethan relaxed at the close proximity to his brother and tried to slow his breathing down, he hadn't even realized it was hard to breathe.

Aiden quickly pulled him into the locker room and made him sit on the bench, not even looking up as Scott, Stiles and Isaac came in behind them. "Ethan look at me come on focus on me. Deep breaths. In. Out." Aiden instructed, placing Ethan's left hand over his heart and breathing deeply. Ethan struggled to match his brother's breathing, finally managing it after a moment.

He groaned at the headache the sprung up in repercussion of his panic attack. He leaned forward with his head on Aiden's chest and whimpered. Aiden wrapped his arms around his little brother and growled lowly, a reassuring sound not a threatening one. It was now that Aiden took notice of his Alpha and pack mates. "He's fine." Aiden said, hinting that they go back to class.

Scott nodded as the other two walked out, "I'll cover for you guys if you wanna head home." Aiden nodded and Scott left the locker room.

"I hate this," Ethan mumbled, pulling away from his brother and rubbing his temple.

"Sorry I triggered it," Aiden said guiltily, referring to the conversation from before.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that can't handle my own fucking memories," Ethan growled, eyes flashing ice blue.

"Come on let's get outta here," Aiden answered, helping him up and steering him towards the door, "We can talk about it back at the house."

**Wow this chapter is a lot longer then I thought it would be I just started writing and couldn't stop! Please let me know what you think :) my mind is running wild with different ways to take this story so a new chapter should be up soon once I settle on a direction to go with. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**An: I know Ethan seems like really dependent on Aiden and highly emotional which is unusual for him but that's mainly from lack of sleep and all the stress of the last few days, he'll be a little more himself come later chapters, I kinda got carried away with the whole angst-thing and my mind ran rampant with it. Sorry if he seems too OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad people seem to like the story and have taken interest. Your reviews inspired me to get back to work right away and it helped that I have two study halls at school so I had time to get going on it :) let me know what you think**

**An: I know this chapter is shorter and I apologize I just wanted to get it up quickly. There isn't much plot to this one, just more background on the twins and a little humor to lighten things up. Enjoy! :)**

Scott and Isaac got home after cross-country to find Ethan curled up on the couch fast asleep and the smell of hot chocolate in the kitchen. Quietly creeping past the sleeping beta they made their way to kitchen to find Aiden staring, well more like glaring, at a copy of Hamlet opened up about halfway through, but with the words facing down and the image of Hamlet seemingly glaring right back at the wolf.

"Ugh I hated Hamlet," Isaac said, dropping into the chair on the opposite side of the table as Aiden was.

"I can't focus on it even if I wanted to, which I really don't," Aiden responded, rubbing at his eyes with both palms, elbows on the table. His head jerked up and turned slightly towards the living room as he heard Ethan shift in his sleep. The older twin relaxed slightly when Ethan settled and stayed asleep.

"He okay?" Scott asked, handing a mug of hot chocolate and taking one for himself, sitting down at the head of the table and looking at Aiden.

"Yeah, I'm just more on edge because it's been two years since he had a panic attack. Just kinda brings back bad memories," Aiden said, staring down at the table. "And he's never had one that easily before, it usually takes a lot to trigger one, I'm worried." He frowned, "I'm just glad he's actually sleeping now. It took forever to get him to sit down and stop following me around. He gets clingy after an attack, and he doesn't even realize it, it's like instinct for him or something," He had a soft smile on his face now.

"It used to bug me when we were little. Anytime anything scared him even a little bit, he wouldn't leave my side for days. I would get so annoyed, then my dad kinda put things in a different way. He said, 'You're familiar for him. You're his anchor of course he's gonna want to be near you, you're his big brother and he needs you when he's scared or hurt, get used to it kiddo,'" Aiden chuckled at the memory.

"But I know most of his problem lately is he's not sleeping. He's always had a rough time sleeping but lately it's worse and I don't know why. I finally gave him one of my sweatshirts to wear and sat there pretending to watch TV until he fell asleep. Usually he won't sleep if I'm not there but I realized a while ago if he has my scent he's alright."

"When Deucalion would send us on separate assignments i worried about him the whole time, I could be gone for days and it drove us both crazy. I got back and usually found him curled up on my bed or wearing my shirt. This dick in our old pack used to tease him about it, let's just say when I got word of it he never talked to Ethan again." Aiden said was a dark smile.

"I can imagine," Isaac said with a chuckle and Scott smirked in agreement. They had both noticed how protective Aiden was of Ethan and they pitied anyone who dared mess with the younger of the twins.

"So how was practice?" Aiden asked, changing the subject to something less heavy. "No bodies this time right?"

"No thank god. I don't know how much more it's gonna take before coach completely cracks and goes berserk. I mean he isn't exactly sane to begin with, but still," Scott responded. The two betas laughed then they all sat there in silence drinking their hot chocolate. Until they heard Stiles' jeep pull into the driveway and less then a minute later the annoying teen was through the door, the door slamming against the wall behind it.

"Scott? Scott!?" Stiles yelled making the three wolves cringe, "oh hey! Uhh... Aiden?" They heard the human address the twin on the couch. Aiden growled softly.

"Nope I'm Ethan," they heard Ethan respond sleepily, "Scott, Isaac and Aiden are in the kitchen." No sooner were the words out of the beta's mouth when suddenly Stiles was in the doorway breathing heavily.

"There you guys are!" He exclaimed, to which all three wolves rolled their eyes.

"Did you have to wake him up?" Aiden growled at the human. Stiles looked at him surprised, "What? Who?" Aiden rolled his eyes then glanced back at the doorway as Ethan shuffled in and plopped down in the empty seat next to his brother. He pulled the sleeves of Aiden's sweatshirt over his hands and folded his arms on the table.

"It's fine," He told his twin, then turning to Stiles, "So where's the fire?"

"What? What fire I came to tell you guys that Kira's mom is with the demon ninjas!" He explained animatedly, completely ignoring the eye rolls from Ethan and Isaac at the fire comment.

"Wait what? How do you know?" Scott asked his best friend, shock evident on his face.

"I overheard her and her husband talking about it in his classroom and there was all this talk of tails and sacrifices! God I hope they aren't like Jennifer I don't wanna have to worry about being a virgin sacrifice again!" Stiles began to ramble by the end, his ADHD kicking in and jumping from topic to topic.

"I could fix that," Ethan said with an evil smirk, trying to startle the human. Aiden, Isaac and Scott all laughed at the look on Stiles' face when he just stopped and stared open-mouthed at the beta. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before responding.

"Dude what the hell is with you and Danny offering to screw me? It's not funny anymore jeez!" Stiles spluttered, glaring at Ethan.

"What about Danny screwing you?" Danny's voice carried from the doorway, all four turned to look at him, "Uh I was gonna knock but the door is wide open so..."

"Right I'll go fix that! And no Danny you and your werewolf boyfriend are NOT taking my virginity!" Stiles said quickly walking out of the room. Danny turned to Ethan wide-eyed and took in his boyfriend fighting his laughter.

"I don't know how you came up but he was going on about not being a virgin sacrifice, so I said I would fix that. I was just teasing him babe," Ethan said smiling innocently at his boyfriend as Danny came to sit on the other side of him.

"Oh that explains it. He was complaining about being a virgin one day in the locker room and how he had to fix that fast so I told him to come over and be prepared to stay the night," Danny responded. All five of them laughed as Stiles came storming back into the room. He took one look at the laughing group and crossed his arms.

"Yeah you two have a sick sense of humor, we've established this! Now can we get serious and go tell Derek and Peter what's going on?"

"Yeah let's go," Scott agreed and they all got up and headed for the door. Stiles, Scott and Isaac getting into Stiles' jeep and the twins and Danny taking Danny's car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter guys :) thanks so much for your reviews/follows/favorites! It means a lot :)**

**WARNING: mention of memory of previous attempted rape. It did not actually occur it is just alluded to, the memory is not even in this chapter, I may or may not bring it into play later.**

"Well I think it's official. Scott isn't allowed to date, the girls' parents always want to kill us," Peter muttered when Stiles had finished explaining what he saw. The pack was scattered around the floor at Derek's loft. Peter was standing, one hip propped on the desk. Derek was sitting next to him leaning on the desk looking around at everyone. Scott and Isaac sat cross-legged to Derek's right. The twins were leaning against the nearest pole. Danny had gotten a call from his dad right as he got to the loft, saying he needed to get home right away, so he dropped the twins off and left.

"Hey! I'm not even dating her!" Scott exclaimed indignantly. "Yet!" Isaac, Ethan and Aiden all said at exactly the same time.

"Really? It's weird enough when the twins do it now Isaac too? You are all gonna make me mental!" Stiles muttered as he went to sit on Derek's other side. "And does that mean Isaac can't date Allison? 'Cause I know I'm not the only one to see the longing glances right?"

Ethan nodded while Aiden just stared at him. Isaac blushed and Derek smirked. Scott tried to keep his face neutral but they all knew he was scowling inside. Peter rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'teenagers'. Seeing Scott's face Isaac slid over next to the twins and away from his alpha. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't gonna tear my throat out for kissing your ex-girlfriend." Isaac explained to the younger twin. Ethan laughed, "True, you don't have to worry about that." Stiles looked confused.

"But wait I thought you were Ethan?" He said pointing to the younger twin. "You like boys not girls." Everyone rolled their eyes this time.

"I am Ethan and nice observation Captain obvious I had no idea, thanks for clarifying that for me," Ethan said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Stiles.

"Okay will someone please tell me how to tell them apart I'm gonna have to give them badges or something at this rate!" Stiles whined. Aiden turned to Ethan and mouthed, 'badges?' Ethan smirked at his older brother.

"They smell different," Isaac supplied in response to the human's question. Stiles smacked himself in the forehead. "That doesn't help me, no wolf nose over here!"he said pointing to his face. Turning to the twins he continued, "Seriously is there like any physical difference to tell you guys apart?"

"Well there's one but I thought you didn't like my offer," Ethan said smirking at him seductively, that face lasted for about two seconds before he lost it and cracked up at Stiles shocked look, "Dude you are too easy, learn to take a joke."

"Oh thank god I thought you were serious!" Stiles said attempting to laugh and failing miserably.

Aiden rolled his eyes, "We don't stare at each other naked to find differences pervert." At this Stiles blushed realizing that's what his statement implied and everyone laughed at his expense. He looked like he wanted to crawl under the desk and disappear.

"Alright I think we need to get serious. Scott?" Derek said, nearly following his instinct to take charge, but remembering that Scott is the Alpha now.

"Yeah alright let's spar. Uh, Derek and Aiden. Peter and Ethan. And Isaac you're with me." Scott said paring them up for the first round of sparring.

"Anddddd Stiles with the workout playlist!" Stiles said with an evil smile, already plugging his phone into Derek's speakers.

"Oh this outta be interesting," Aiden mumbled to his brother before standing up and following Derek to the other side of the room. Ethan stood and turned to Peter, baring his fangs and flashing his eyes. Peter stalked towards him and was about to take a swing when all six wolves froze as Stiles' first song blared through the loft.

They all turned to glare at him. He waved to them cheerfully from where he was perched on the desk and gave them a thumbs up. Derek and Peter snorted in disbelief, Scott just shook his head and the twins rolled their eyes at the song choice before they all turned back to their respective partners to start. "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran continued to blare through the small space while the six wolves slashed and lunged at each other and Stiles sat there looking quite pleased with himself.

An hour later after switching partners twice Scott said to call it quits for the night, all six wolves were exhausted. They couldn't help but chuckle at the rest of Stiles song choices though: Animals by Nickelback, Monster by Skillet, Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace and Headstrong by Trapt had all been heard a few times. Although totally cliche they had to admit Stiles had picked a good selection that really described them well.

Scott dismissed them and the teens headed for the door. It wasn't until they were outside that they remembered that the twins didn't have their bikes and they were all gonna have to pile into Stiles' jeep.

"Oh this is gonna be a long ride," Ethan mumbled as he was squished into the back in between Isaac and Aiden. Ethan hoped they wouldn't fight for once, Isaac accepted the twins well enough but he still fought with Aiden constantly. The four wolves groaned when Stiles turned on the radio and 'Hungry Like The Wolf" started up again.

"See the whole universe thinks this is your theme song!" Stiles said cheekily, turning up the volume. Stiles dropped them off and Scott and Isaac went right up to bed. Scott turned halfway up to see Ethan start setting up the pull out bed, "Derek helped mom finish your room when we were at school earlier." Ethan smiled at him and followed him to the last room on the right on the second floor.

"Wow," was all Ethan could say, he could feel Aiden peeking over his shoulder. There was a King sized bed that took up most of the small room with two identical end tables on either side and two dressers against the far wall.

"Thank-you," they said at the exact same time turning to smile at their Alpha. Scott smiled back and told them both goodnight, heading for his room that was between Isaac's and the twins'.

"I'm gonna grab a shower," Aiden told his younger brother before grabbing a towel and sweatpants and heading out the door. Ethan just pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing and his t-shirt after. He traded his jeans for a pair of camo pj pants and flopped down on the right side of the bed. He was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

Aiden crept into the room he now shared with his little brother and pulled the door shut behind him tossing his clothes into the small pile Ethan had started in the corner. He turned to see his brother trembling in his sleep. Aiden sighed, was it too much to ask for that his brother get one peaceful night?

Aiden crawled under the covers and slid over next to his brother, gently pulling him to his chest. Ethan woke with a gasp and started struggling to get away but Aiden growled reassuringly and Ethan caught his older brother's scent. Suddenly instead of trying to get away, he was trying to get closer, tucking his head into the crook of his older brother's neck and just breathing in his scent, calming down almost instantly. They laid in silence for a few minutes, Aiden just comforting Ethan and Ethan letting him.

"What was it about?" Aiden finally mumbled, lightly rubbing circles on Ethan's shoulder blade. Ethan just whined, he hated talking about it, even if he did feel better after he just didn't like feeling weak.

"Come on Ethan. It's just me," Aiden coaxed softly, "Fake or memory?" He asked, trying to make it easier. Ethan's nightmares usually fell under two categories, an actual bad memory, or parts of their past warped to be worse by different scenarios or other people coming into play.

"Memory," Ethan finally muttered against Aiden's shoulder, so softly that if Aiden weren't a wolf he wouldn't have been able to make it out. He doubted Scott could even hear from just one room over.

"Which pack?"

Ethan sighed and pulled away from his older brother, rolling to sit on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around himself, not looking at Aiden, "It was Drew trying to... force me.. alright?" He didn't notice he had started trembling again until he heard his voice come out shaky. He growled in frustration, he thought he had gotten over this and every time he convinced himself he was okay something like this would happen.

Aiden's eyes flashed angrily in the darkness. He could remember very clearly the rage making his blood boil when he had come home to find their alpha, how as Ethan's boyfriend, trying to make him have sex with him. Alpha or not, Drew hadn't stood a chance against a furious Aiden. The only reason the older wolf was still alive was he had taken off running and instead of giving chase Aiden had returned to a very shaken up Ethan. Physically he was fine, but having no way to fight back because his Alpha had ordered him not to, really broke his trust in everyone around him except Aiden.

Aiden snapped out of his thoughts as Ethan got up and headed for the door, "Eth?" He asked carefully.

"I'm just going to the bathroom relax," Ethan said, not even turning around. He returned a few minutes later as his phone buzzed. It was a text from Danny **_Hey babe just wanted to say I love you and goodnight xx_**

Ethan smiled and quickly responded **_love you too xx hangout tomorrow?_**. He felt bad for being so distant from his boyfriend earlier. His phone buzzed again _**Family is coming over. I'll come c u when I can get away**_. Ethan replied 'alright' before putting his phone on the nightstand and climbing back into bed, still not meeting Aiden's eyes, which were watching him worriedly.

"I'm okay. I just don't want it to have so much power over me anymore," Ethan admitted, giving in and cuddling up to his brother, letting his scent fill his nose and make him feel safe. Aided nodded in understanding.

"One day it won't. And I'll be here no matter how long it takes," He muttered, hugging Ethan tightly. "Now shut up and go to sleep." He said softly, humor evident in his voice.

"Night Aid," Ethan mumbled, already half-asleep with his brothers presence making him feel safe and protected and easing his mind.

"Night bro."

**Well that's another chapter, I hope everyone like it, please let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay let's try this again shall we. I hope it is spaced properly this time, my doc uploader says it is so fingers crossed! **

** I'm back :) so there is a little time skip here, in my story it is just going to be a few days, but I am basing this chapter as a reaction to the episode Devoid when Aiden attacks Ethan, and focusing on how it effects them in the aftermath when they remember what happened :) AU: obviously in mine they are gonna have to fight over something different since they are already in Scott's pack lol so I'm gonna start with a flashback to the fight and what they said in my version**

_ Ethan smiled at Danny's back as his boyfriend walked away, the thought of being on the team with him made his heart skip a beat. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to find Danny. _

_He stiffened when he heard Aiden chuckle darkly behind him. He himself didn't understand, why was he suddenly wary of his brother? In fact he was almost... Angry with him. _

_"Join the team? Are you serious?" Aiden asked scathingly, glaring at his little brother's back, arms crossed over his chest and leaning on the wall. _

_Ethan turned to meet his glare with his own, "Yeah. So what?" _

_Aiden growled and stalked forward, circling his brother, Ethan tensed and dropped his bag, preparing for whatever his brother would throw at him. _

_"You're gonna choose that worthless human over me," Aiden said accusingly, stopping right in front of his brother and getting in his face, eyes flashing blue and back to brown just as quickly. His anger barely controlled. He didn't understand where this sudden insecurity came from, but it pissed him off to think that it was possible, that Ethan would choose Danny over him if it ever came down to that. _

_"You're being ridiculous. If either of us would walk away it's you!" Ethan snapped, infuriated that his brother would ever think he could just leave him. "You'll get sick of me. You're not gonna wanna deal with all my damage anymore and you're gonna leave me!" _

_"You're such a drama queen! Maybe I should if you're gonna be like this!" Aiden snarled, eyes turning blue and fangs coming out, a quick glance at his older brother's hands showed Ethan that his claws were out too. "Maybe I should just end your misery now, you're pathetic," Aiden snapped. _

_Ethan ducked just in time as Aiden's hand swiped over his head, where his chest had been seconds before. He growled, shifting as well and lunged at his brother_.

"Ethan!" Someone yelled in his ears and the beta bolted awake, breathing heavily and turning to the one who woke him. It was Isaac. His brow creased in confusion, where was Aiden?

"Sorry, it's just I felt I should wake you..." Isaac mumbled, standing back up and shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"It's all good," Ethan answered, waking up a little more and remembering that Aiden was at Lydia's. Aiden hadn't wanted to leave him, but Ethan knew Lydia needed him more after dealing with what she saw in Stiles' mind. Ethan had practically shoved his twin out the door to go stay with her, telling him over and over that he would be fine.

Ethan sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, crossing his arms over them and leaning his chin on his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, willing his heart rate to slow down. Now he was regretting making Aiden leave.

"You okay?" Isaac asked and the beta on the bed opened his eyes and looked at his packmate. He hesitated before shaking his head yes.

"Sure," Isaac drawled, crossing his arms and giving the younger wolf a look that clearly said he wasn't being convincing.

Ethan grinned sheepishly, "I will be," he corrected himself. Isaac rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"Come on let's go play Call of Duty," Isaac suggested, turning and walking out, expecting Ethan to follow him. Ethan stood up and stretched before walking over to Aiden's dresser and grabbing his black Nike sweatshirt out of the drawer. He pulled it on and went to Isaac's room. Thinking how this was the first time it would be just the two of them doing something together without Scott or Aiden. Scott was on a date with Kira.

* * *

Aiden had never been so happy that Lydia was an early riser. She woke up, took one look at him and told him to get out and go see his brother. He thanked her with a kiss before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

She smiled softly, she had always known Aiden was a 'bad guy' but it was the little things he did that showed her he wasn't all bad. Like the way he cared for his brother and now the rest of the pack.

He slipped through the door of the McCall home at 6:30am, thinking it was a good thing that they tended to leave the door unlocked when part of the pack was home. Who would be crazy enough to break into a house full of sleeping werewolves? Forget crazy they would need to have a death wish.

Reaching his room and seeing the door cracked, he pushed it open lightly peeking around it to see Ethan curled up on their bed. He smirked, Ethan was curled up in a ball with one arm in front of his face by his nose. He was wearing Aiden's sweatshirt still with the hood up.

"Hey," Scott whispered, coming up behind him. "I'd let him sleep for a bit if I were you. He and Isaac were up playing Call of Duty until 4."

Aiden looked over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at his Alpha.

Scott nodded, "Yeah I came home at midnight and told them just one more game, they were both barely awake, but then I woke up at four and heard them still playing so I told them to kill it and go to sleep."

Aiden chuckled, imaging a sleepy Scott walking into Isaac's room and glaring at the two younger wolves ordering them to sleep.

The two wolves made their way downstairs to watch Saturday morning cartoons on the couch. They were midway through their fourth episode of Tom and Jerry when Ethan came down. He plopped down next to his brother and curled up in a ball with his head on his brother's shoulder, feet up on the cushion facing towards Scott on the other end.

"Miss me baby?" Aiden teased, it was safest to poke fun at Ethan when he just woke up because as annoyed as he might get he doesn't want to move to attack. Sure enough Ethan responded with a growl but didn't move, he was too comfortable and already starting to doze off again.

Scott smiled fondly at the twins. Isaac appeared at the top of the stairs, curls flying every which way from sleeping. Instead of squeezing between Scott and Ethan on the couch he settled for sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the couch, pulling his knees up to rest his arms on.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Scott joked, Isaac turned to give him a dirty look. Just then there was a banging on the front door. The two just-woken wolves groaned, knowing their wake-up was going to have to fast forward to deal with Stiles so early in the morning.

"Come on in Stiles," Scott called towards the door, which opened immediately before closing a little to harshly behind him. Ethan pulled the hood of Aiden's sweatshirt over his head and pretended to sleep. Aiden smirked at his little brother's actions.

"Morning pups!" Stiles sang, heading to the kitchen with his bag of groceries to make breakfast for the pack. He had taken to doing that on Saturday mornings, Derek had even started joining them on occasion.

Aiden, Ethan and Isaac growled at him, they **hated** when he called them pups or puppies, which he had taken to doing all the more, especially when he realized they wouldn't actually hurt him, Scott would never allow that.

"He's really pushing it with the dog references," Aiden muttered. Scott laughed and helped Isaac up and they went to see if they could help, of course Stiles would never let them but they always offered anyway.

"So, Call of Duty at four am?" Aiden asked casually, raising an eyebrow when Ethan tensed slightly. Aiden lightly pushed him away and pulled the hood off, forcing his twin to look at him. "Ethan?" He asked, concerned.

"You know I'd never choose Danny over you, right?" Ethan said seriously, eyes holding his brothers.

"Of course bro. Look the fly things just totally blew one little thought out of proportion. Yeah it crossed my mind once, when I told you to stop talking to him and you didn't. But I know it isn't like that. We're good okay?" Aiden said, figuring that Ethan must have dreamed about their fight when they had been possessed.

"Okay," Ethan said quietly, standing to go to the kitchen, but Aiden caught his wrist.

"And you know I would never leave you, right? No matter what. You aren't pathetic or a burden to me. And I would never hurt you, ever. You're my baby brother and nothing could ever make me walk away from you or not want to deal with you, okay?" Ethan nodded, not saying anything.

Aiden sighed, he knew his brother's insecurity was much more real than his own, his brother was honestly afraid that he would leave him one day.

Aiden stood up and pulled his brother into a bear hug. "I'm not going anywhere Eth. I promise." He felt Ethan nod into his shoulder and hug him back.

"Breakfast!" Stiles bellowed from the kitchen. It was more the smell of the food then Stiles call that made the twins separate and head for the kitchen.

**There's the next chapter :) I know it's all kind of fluff still, I am working up to something though I promise! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
